Mio Fratello
by BeyondTheClouds
Summary: Terra forceXIII's Twin Sky Drabbles challenge. Having a twin that looked nearly identical; but was nothing like you was not something you took for granted. However, throughout the times wasted away, Vanitas was happy to say he had a brother like Sora.
1. My Brother

**Gosh, just a quick shout out to xDarknessAngelx who broke this weird line for Terra ForceXIII's Twin's sky challenge. And by that, I mean the amazing challenge written by MonMonCandie was just so amazing that I felt if I did it, I'd ruin the awesomness of hers.**

**...Weird, I know? I've been dying to try it out, and here it is! XD**

**DISCLAIMER FOR ALL CHAPTERS! I do NOT own Kingdom Hearts, and this challenge belongs to Terra ForceXIII.**

**Please Enjoy! :)**

**...**

**Mio Fratello**

***...My Brother...***

Humming to himself, Vanitas flipped through his historical biography with peaceful interest, enjoying the sounds of the waves from the beach he was lounging on. Sighing in contentment, he wondered why everyday wasn't like this.

His internal question was solved, however, when his twin brother Sora dumped a bucket of sand on his head and book.

"Vani! Vani, Vani, Vani, Vani, Vanitas!" Sora shouted, jumping up and down in an excited manner, Growling, Vanitas sat up and shook the sand from his novel. Taking the book from the raven twin, Sora stared at it.

"What kind of language is this?" Sora pondered, flipping through the book; succesfully loosing Vanitas' page.

"It's in Italian, now give it back!" Vanitas snapped, snatching the novel back. Holding up his hands in defeat, Sora sighed.

"Alright, alright, I'm sorry. Can we please go swimming? Please? Please, please, please?" Sora plead, getting down on his hands and knee's; whimpering like a dog.

"Così infantile, mio fratello," Vanitas stated with a smirk, standing up and walking agonizingly slow to the ocean waves.

Groaning and laughing at -oddly- the same time, Sora ran up to Vanitas' side.

"What does that mean?" Sora whined.

"So childish, my brother," Vanitas chuckled. "Race you to the beach!"

"Hey, no fair, you have a head start!"

"All's fair in love and war!"

**...**

**Mio Fratello means "My Brother" in Italian.**

**:D I've fell in love with a fic I've barely started! :3 This'll be a top priority now! *squeel***

**Also, if you can, PWEASE read TheOneAndOnlySucessor's fic Bittersweet Desire's if you LOVE Vanitas! She needs to update, and review will force her! XD**


	2. Question

**So happy with all the love I'm recieving, my b*tches! ...Yes, I really did just say that. Your all my b*tches, LOL. Nah, I've been saying that a lot lately, no offense to anyone whatsoever, I don't mean it, AT ALL.**

**Updating in one day, because this has been running through my head, A LOT, lately, and I figured, why not post it?**

**Please Enjoy! :)**

**...**

**Mio Fratello**

***...Question...***

"... And so, when two people love eachother, they go to the North Pole, and Santa Claus sends his reindeer to the storks office; where he brings a baby to the two that love eachother." Zack concluded, nodding his head and smiling at the two ten-year old boys.

"But if the stork only brings one baby, how come there's two of us?" Sora asked, mindlessly grabbing Vanitas hand as if preparing for some unknown force to take him away.

Aerith chuckled, before looking to Zack, eyes pleading softly for him to deal with things.

"Well, because the storks always bring two babies, but sometimes, the other baby doesn't make it..." Zack seemed lost for words.

"What happens to the other one?" Vanitas asked, tilting his head to the side.

"Uh, the other baby... Falls out of the bundle and... dies."

Aerith was about to agree, but her mouth hung open and she slapped Zack on his arm, before smiling to the twin boys.

"I'm going to make dinner, okay?"

Zack stood up quickly, and awkwardly. "I will, uh, happily assist you!"

About to wander off, Vanitas raised an eyebrow when Sora clutched tighter at his hand; blue orbs staring into amber ones.

"I'm glad you didn't fall out of the bundle and die, Vani." Sora spoke softly.

Vanitas smiled.

"You too."

**...**

**This felt long, but I had no way to shorten it! DX Zack and Aerith as parents are REALLY overdone, but wtf cares. XD**


	3. Laundry

**Today sucked. There was a bomb found at my school. -_-'**

**Please Enjoy! :)**

**...**

**Mio Fratello**

***...Laundry...***

One lazy day, Aerith had been going through boxes and found one of Sora's dearly beloved teddy bear's that they all thought he'd lost in the move from Traverse Town. Apparently, it wasn't lost, and Sora clung to it like the end of the world.

One one such occassion, Vanitas had decided to be _nice _and bring Sora home some sea salt ice cream after a sleepover at Ventus and Roxas' house. Sora, being the idiot he was, ate the ice cream with the teddy bear still in his hand, spilling ice cream all over it.

And so, the teddy bear was now _his _to clean up, and Sora was _his _problem to deal with. Oh joy.

Finally deciding to shut Sora up, Vanitas grabbed the teddy bear and headed towards the laundry room.

"W-What are you going to d-do with him, Vani?" Sora sniffed, chewing on his thumb and taking Vanitas' hand. Vanitas sighed and dragged a laundry basket over to the washing machine. Standing on top of it, he wondered why it had to be a top loader.

"I'm going to wash it." Vanitas stated.

"Really? Oh wow, thanks, Vani! Wait- do you even know how to wash it?" Sora questioned, leaning on his toes to see into the bottomless pit known as the washing machine.

Without responding, Vanitas threw the stuffed toy in, and grabbed the box of soap.

"Let's see..." As Vanitas fumbled with the instructions, the side tipped over; pouring a large amount of soap into the wash. When the raven haired twin turn the box to look inside, he furrowed his eyebrows and wondered quietly why there wasn't any soap in it. "Well, I think we just press all of these buttons, and... Aha!" Vanitas closed the lid and spun the wheels randomly, as well as pressing bottons.

The machine shook, and Vanitas quickly backed away from it, taking Sora's hand and watching it a few feet away. Sora cowered behind Vanitas, and spoke softly,

"That doesn't look right..."

"Relax... But, we should probably run away from it..." Screaming, the two boys flung themselves at the baskets of neatly folded clothes Aerith had placed against the opposite wall.

"Zack! Go check out what that was!" Aerith shouted from the kitchen.

Gulping audibley as the hid in the clothes, the twin boys watched as the washing machine leaked with soap and detergent, eyes constantly flicking towards the door to await Zacks arrival.

"Hey, you guys, what's going on..." Zack trailed off, looking towards the soapy mess, before to the twins who were hiding in his SOLDIER uniform.

"What happened?" Aeirith called out.

"Nothing! The kids are just helping you out by doing somelaundry!" Zack replied with a chuckle, walking out of the room.

"I wonder where my teddy bear is..."

"Um, I'll get you a new one?"

**...**

**This was cute, and fun to write XD I found this super adorable, and I can't wait to write more of it! :3**


	4. Rain

**Six reviews, four favorites, and six subscribers, ALREADY? Amazing, people! Thanks so much! Lotsa love for you all in this chapter. :3**

**Please Enjoy! :)**

**...**

**Mio Fratello**

***...Rain...***

"Vaniiiii!" Sora whined, slumping against the window next to his seat in the car. Zack had some miraculous idea to take a road trip and go camping with his family; claiming that Sora and Vanitas were secluding themselves from everyone else.

"Yes?" Vanitas asked, turning from leaning on the door armrest to his twin.

"I'm bored!" Sora whined, taking off his seatbelt and sliding into the seat between the pair to lean on Vanitas.

Shrugging him off, Vanitas stared out the window once more. "Why don't you take a nap?"

"Because the rain is keeping me awaaaaakkkkeeee!" Sora complained, slumping his head on Vanitas' lap.

"Why don't you stare out the window, or day dream, or something!" Vanitas growled, irritated with everything. Depressed, angry weather caused for a depressed, angry Vanitas.

"Because the rain makes everything look sad!" Sora whimpered.

"Quiet back there, Mom's trying to sleep." Zack called out, looking in the rearview mirror to chuckle at the two boys.

"Vani, can I please sleep on your lap?" Sora asked, wide, blue eyes filled with tears.

"...Fine. But just this once."

Hours later when they reached their destination, Zack and Aerith laughed quietly when they saw Sora curled like a cat in next to and on Vanitas lap, while the raven haired twin had one hand holding the others hanging limpy off the seat, and the other placed softly in chestnut hair.

"Aren't they adorable?" Aerith squeeled, getting out her camera to take a picture of the sleeping twins. Smiling, Zack climbed out of the car, asking with a light groan,

"Who's going to help me carry in and set up all these supplies?"

"Oh, do it yourself you lazy panda bear. Don't you dare wake my babies up." Aerith said with a tease.

As he set up the tents, in the dead of a rain storm, Zack mumbled, "I should fall asleep with some little boy in my lap, that'll show her." Standing up, he slapped his forehead repeatedly. "Then she'd think I'm some sort of pervert. Stupid, stupid. stupid."

And to make matters worse, Zack heard a faint growling from the bushes.

**...**

**XD Poor Zack. This was cute though. :3**

**Everyones okay, considering the last line! It was just a um, squirrel. XD A rabid squirell who wanted Sora's marshmellows.**

***ideas***

**I actually live in one of the rainiest states in the continental U.S. (crappy twilight reference. DX Though I was born in Washington! Yeah, Anacortes baby, it's the place to be! HUSKIES! XD) And it kinda inspired this chapter. XD**

**Also, I feel I'm using Zack and Aerith to much, I'll be sure to exclude them next chappie. :P**


	5. Seasons

**Wow, I love you all so much! Thanks for all the love. :)**

**Please Enjoy! :)**

**...**

**Mio Fratello**

***...Seasons...***

"Yay! Only a couple more months until Christmas!" Sora exclaimed on the twins' walk home from school, jumping in every pile of leaves he found. Snorting, Vanitas wondered how he could manage to move let alone prance around because, afterall, they were in thick, burly jackets; with scarves, gloves, and hats to go along with them.

Their mother was a bit... Precautious.

"You mean, a couple more _weeks _till Halloween." Vanitas smirked, kicking water from a nearby puddle at Sora, who yelped in complain.

"No! Christmas! I love how cold it gets, and how everyone's trying to stay warm! And how there's Christmas music playing everywhere, and how Daddy always dresses Unlce Cloud up and makes him play Santa Claus at the mall!" Sora giggled, diving into a particularly large pile of leaves. "Besides, Halloween's scary."

"That's exactly my point," Vanitas smirked. "There's the chill of going out to trick or treat, knowing that not every kid you see is an actual person dressed up in a costume or..." Vanitas trailed off.

"What?" Sora asked, as they approached their house.

"No, your to young. I wouldn't want to scare you." Vanitas shook his head, and attempted to cross his arms through the thick layers.

"Tell me, Vani!" Sora whined, taking the ravens hands.

"Or if their a... Vampire!" Vanitas shouted, scaring Sora out of his wits end. After he regained himself, Sora started crying, bawling even. A knock on the window was heard, and Aerith glared at them; a deadly whisk in hand as she stirred the ingredients for cookies.

"Vanitas Fair, I saw that! No cookies for you!"

While picking up his twin boy's from school, Cloud decided to drive by Zack's house, and was met with the site of to crying kids.

"Hey... Do you know why Sora and Vanitas are crying?" Cloud asked, looking to the backseat to see Ventus and Roxas completely focused on playing their video games.

"Nope." Looking up from his game, Ventus smiled slightly at the site.

"It's all your fault, Sora!"

"No, it's your fault!"

"_Your _fault!"

"_Your _fault!"

"But, we should probably keep driving." Roxas added on.

"Good idea..." Cloud spoke slowly, before waving to Aerith from the window and driving off.

**...**

**WOW! I loved this chapter. I tend to love all of them, don't I? Ah well, I should probably include some more Italian stuffs, since it's kinda the main thing here. :P**


	6. Swings

**Normally, this wasn't the orginal chapter six, but that one is going under construction. WOW, only 44 more to go after this one! I'm hoping to finish by around December 10th, if I post a chapter every day or two. I'll also be including all the holiday themes and such! :)**

**Please Enjoy! :)**

**...**

**Mio Fratello**

***...Swings...***

"Will you _stop _that, Vani!" Sora screamed in anger,trying to swing higher than Vanitas on the swings of their school playground. A bench was placed on the sidelines, and on the few occasions the Strife twins looked up from their addicting video games, they laughed at the antics of the two boys. "Roxas! Help me!" Sora whined.

"Can't. Busy. About to die. Little health." Roxas said in short, choppy sentences, the screen of the portable game drawing closer and closer to the boy's face.

"Il tuo fastidioso, Sora!" Vanitas snapped, swinging ever presently high on the swings, beating Sora by mere inches.

"Stop saying that, Vani! Stop it, stop it, stop it!" Sora complained, tears of frustration rolling down his face. "Please! I don't even know what that means!"

Rolling his eyes, he faintly noticed Xion watching him from beside Namine and Kairi. Deciding to sound cool and impress Xion enough not to give him her deadly cooties, Vanitas explained his statement. "It means, your so annoying, Sora!"

Sora sniffed, his head down as he dragged his feet on the floor, in an attempt to stop his momentum on the swings. But alas, he was to short and couldn't touch the bottom.

"V-Vani! We're to high! I wanna get down! I wanna get down!" Sora screamed. Looking down, Vanitas gulped. They _were _going high...

His courage dwindled to dust, and amber eyes glanced around nervously. "U-Um, l-let's just jump, okay? The grass will catch us!" Vanitas assured. Sora nodded, anything to be rid of the terrible fear that ripped through him from going so high.

"One... Two... T-Three!" Sora and Vanitas jumped off the swingset, arms flailing as they screamed and hit the grass with a thud.

Both boys broke out crying, causing everyone on the playground to stare at them in confusion.

"Owie! M-My arm! V-Vani kiss it! Kiss it!" Sora wailed.

"N-NO! You kiss my leg first! It hurts more!" Vanitas sniffed, wincing when he saw the cut on his knee.

"Darn! Game over!" Ventus shouted, standing up and looking down at the two crying children.

"Huh? How'd you guys get down there?"

**...**

**Oh deary me. I'm making them cry a lot, aren't I? But I couldn't resist the "Kiss it! Kiss it!" Parts. XD At least I included some Italian, right...?**

**The Strife twins have a knack for video games, don't they? LOL.**

**Bad Beyond, you need to work better on this... XD**


	7. Dinner

**Why, might I be updating for the second time today? ... Yes. Yes I am. Since my Facebook: KH style was basically reported cuz it's in script format, this my new main priority. =.=**

**Unless, this somehow gets reported to. Please don't, because I'm an immature b*tch. :P**

**Slight Sora x Kairi in this one. :/**

**Please Enjoy! :)**

**...**

**Mio Fratello**

***...Dinner...***

This could not be happening. This could _not _be happening! Why, oh why was Zack's co-wroker, Reno, the father of _Kairi_? The odds seemed to be against Sora nowadays.

"And so, that is how I managed to sneak my way out of Mexico without them finding out I accidentally blew up a police station. But, if you guys ever have a family vacation and decide to invite me, don't choose Mexico." Reno concluded, leaning back in his chair "Man, Zack, your wife can _cook_."

"Thank you..." Aerith said with a small smile, a bit uncomfortable with the tale Reno had just told.

All the while, Kairi sat next to her dad, playing with her food boredly. Sora sat across from her, a blush painting his cheeks as he watched the young red-headed girl.

"Hey, Vani," Sora whispered, trying to get the raven twin's attention. "Pssst, Vani! Vanitas!" Sora whispered, to no avail. Sticking his tounge out, Sora closed one eye as he placed a few pea's on his spoon, aiming for the raven's sleeping head...

"Madre di tutto ciò che è santo polli!" Vanitas shouted. The whole table turned and stared at him. Sora supressed a giggle, before he did their secret code.

Making eagle like noises, he failed to see Aerith shake her head sadly, Zack facepalm, and Reno watch in amusement.

Nodding in understanding, Vanitas crawled under the table, as Sora did the same.

"Perché l'hai fatto?" Vanitas growled. Sora thought for a moment.

"Perché amo gli struzzi!" Sora replied. Vanitas grinned.

"You love ostiches? My my, Sora, would Kairi really take kindly to being called an ostrich?" Vanitas chuckled, bringing his knee's up to his chest. Pouting, Sora replied,

"Shut it, I'm new to this! Please help me!" Sora whined.

"Fine fine."

Meanwhile, Reno was grinning madly at Zack and Aerith, who looked unsure of what to make in this situation.

"It appears one of your boys has an odd liking for gigantic birds; perhaps you should get that checked," Reno chuckled.

Sora crawled into his repesctive seat, while Vanitas stood behind him.

"I miei fratelli molto costipato in questo momento, quindi se tu ci scusa..." Vaniutas grinned, taking his brothers hand. Sora, who was the only one in the family that didn't speak fluent Italian, nodded and smiled.

Zack groaned, while Aerith bit her lip and blushed. Turning a curious eye to the couple, Reno asked, "What did he say?"

"Um... Well, Sora has to go to the bathroom. Who wants desert?" Aerith asked, standing up and hurridly exiting the dining room.

"I think Sora's kinda cute." Kairi said after a while.

Reno sat with his mouth agape, while Zack chuckled.

"Good luck with that one, Reno."

**...**

**TRANSLATIONS! Also note I don't speak Italian, so I get everything from google translate XD**

**"Madre di tutto ciò che è santo polli!" means Mother of all that is holy chickens!**

**"Perché l'hai fatto?" means Why did you do that for?**

**"Perché amo gli struzzi!" means Because I love Ostriches!**

**"I miei fratelli molto costipato in questo momento, quindi se tu ci scusa..." means My brothers very constipated at the moment so if you'll excuse us...**

**XD Sorry for the overload of Italian stuff. This personally wasn't my favorite chapter, but it's a chapter none-the-less!**


	8. Nightmare

**Last chapter sucked, hopefully, I make up for it in this one. :P**

**A bit of advertising: If you like the pairing Vanitas x Xion, I'm making a new fic called _Blindind Lies,_ and basically, if ya like that pairing, and Vanitas in a kick ass CIA uniform trying to save Xion, that's the fic for you.**

**LOL**

**Please Enjoy! :)**

**...**

**Mio Fratello**

***...Nightmare...***

Creaking the door open, Vanitas peered in Sora's bedroom. Golden eyes scanned the lump of blankets on the brunet's large bed, looking for the familiar figure.

"Yeah, Kairi... You can bake me cookies if you want... Can I lick the spoon when your done...?" Sora sighed contently in his sleep, shifting in his bed.

Wordlessly, Vanitas crawled into Sora's bed as quietly as he could, clutching the blanket he'd dragged along with him. Making a mental note to crawl back to his own bed before his twin woke up, Vanitas slowly drifted to sleep with that in mind. That is, until something, or _someone _poked his shoulder, causing the raven's heart to accelerate and breathing to stop.

"Vani? What are you doing here?" Sora whispered groggily.

"My name is not Vani. I don't know who you are." Vanitas replied, mentally smacking himself for choosing the wrong lie. Sitting up all the way, Sora grinned.

"Oh really? Then who are you, and why are you in my bed?"

"... I am the Boogeyman's son- nephew- daughter- cousin. Cousin. Yeah, I'm the Boogeyman's cousin. And Mr. Boogey told me to check up on all the little boy's and girls in order to see if they get any presents on... On St. Boogeyman's day." Vanitas gulped, hoping his brother bought his fibs.

"Really? Oh no! I'm probably on his naughty list! Wait- when's St. Boogeyman's day?" Sora riased a brow. Furrowing his eyebrows without turning to face the brunet, Vanitas replied,

"St. Boogeyman's day? Ah yes, it's on... Janu-March-June- August eleventynine. But it only happens once a... Lifetime." To his utter relief, Sora yawned, and layed back down. Moments later, the brunet inched closer to the raven, pushing his shoulder down so Vanitas was on his back.

"Why are you really here?"

"..."

"If you want, I can go get mom and she'll make us some hot chocolate, and give us some crayons so we can write down how were 'feeling'."

"... I had a nightmare."

Sora hummed in reply, and snuggled up to Vanitas' chest.

"You don't have to be scared, Vani. Come and snuggle in Brother Sora's big warm chest!"

"Your such an idiot sometimes, Sora." Vanitas scolded.

But in the faint moonlight, the older raven twin had a smile adorning his face, and he mentally thanked Sora for being such a kind brother...

**...**

**Yep, this definitely made me smile! :)**

**Mwahahah, the cuteness is on a roll again! :D**


	9. Shopping

**I'm so happy with the amount of love I'm recieving! ^.^ Thanks so much for the reviews, everyone, it really means a lot! :)**

**But a specail thanks to _xDarknessAngelx _for reviewing a TON of my fics! You rock! :)**

**Today the guy I liked let me wear his pink sparkly hat (I'll die if I find out he's gay LOL XD) so guess where this chapter came from... :)**

**Please Enjoy! :)**

**...**

***...Shopping...***

"So, I was thining that maybe Sora could be a pumpkin, wouldn't that be cute, Zack?" Aerith said as she pushed the shopping cart filled with Halloween items to the costume section. Zack nodded and smiled, already in trouble with complaining about how his feet hurt, or how he was bored, or how he was hungry.

"But shouldn't the kids decide what they want to be, sweetie-pie?" Zack chuckled nervously.

Suddenly, the cart stopped and as if in a horror movie; Aerith slowly turned her head to face Zack, a seemingly angelic smile on her face.

"_My _Halloween _will _be perfect this year. Right, _dear_?" Aerith said sweetly, a giggle escaping her lips. Zack let his mouth hang open, trying to think of something to say before Sora came up, a costume in hands.

"Mom, Mom, Mom, Mom, Mom, Mom, Mom, Mom, Mom-" Vanitas stepped beside the boy, placing a fake, plastic hand on his twins mouth.

"Sora found a costume he wanted." Vanitas stated matter-of-factly.

Gulping, Zack quickly positioned himself between the shopping cart and his wife.

"Really? Which one?" Aerith asked.

Smiling much like his mother, only genuine, Sora held up his costume.

"Isn't it pretty?"

"Sora, honey."

"Yes, Mommy?"

"That's a Tinker-Bell outfit."

**...**

**:D I liked this chapter, so flipping much! :) I'm jumping with happiness for some reason, LOL.**

**There was to much Aerith and Zack, but who cares, LOL. I already have the next chapter in mind!**

**Please also read my other challenges if you like this one! :)**

**Thanks so much!**


	10. Snowday

**Goodness gracious, why is Oregon so flippin' cold! :( Ah well, it'll be another 8 or so months until we see the sun again! -_-'**

**Specail thanks to _xDarknessAngelx, _ONCE AGAIN, for being such an awesome reviewer and writer! :)**

**Please Enjoy! :)**

**...**

***...Snowday...***

"This is so much fun!" Sora squeeled, rolling a ball of snow on the heavily packed ground. Though most school's would close for even the slightest bit of ice or snow; they lived in a small, old fashioned town where the amount of snow needed to cause a snow day would be a storm in outsiders eyes.

Ventus nodded his response, his pale cheeks tinted red from happiness and the cold. Roxas watched them from a few yards away with an amused expression, his attention flickering between the younger twins, and to his own snow sculpture.

"Almost done!" Sora announced happily, "Just let me get some rocks and sticks to make his arms and face. You can pick out a name for him while I'm gone, Ven." Sora clapped his hands happily, before running- no, _skipping _off to get some of the needed snowman materials.

Roxas hummed as he fitted the head of what he assumed was a dog, but looked more like a small hill. He only turned up when Vanitas tapped his shoulder, his amber eyes glaring with mischief and amusement.

"Look over there." He stated. Roxas did so with curiousity, until his eyes widened when he saw Ven crying, Seifer laughing, and the older boys' group stepping on the newly deceased snowman.

Narowing his eyes, Roxas stood up slowly.

"Want in?" He asked.

"Why should I shed blood for a wimp like _Ventus?_" Vanitas scoffed, shoving his hands deep into his pockets.

"I dunno, maybe because Sora's about to get his butt handed to him trying to defend said wimp?"

Looking over to where said brunet was about to be punched in the face, Vanitas glared his death glare. Smirking, Roxas walked over to the pair.

"Well if it isn't ole' Roxy come to save the day." Seifer laughed, pushing Sora away from him; setting off a chain reaction.

"V-V-Vanitas! Vani, he hit me! Owie! S-So cold!" Sora cried. Smirking, Roxas made the final countdown.

"3... 2... 1..."

Looking up from her sketchbook, Namine tapped Xion's shoulder lightly.

"Do you here that?" She asked, tilting her head to the side.

Looking up from a handful of crushed snow, Xion retreated her tounge back into her mouth. Shrugging, she replied,

"My daddy said something about there being rabid bears in the area. Must be one of them."

**...**

**Was the ending to abrupt? I loved the chapter, but the ending could've been much better. Hooray for chapter 10! Only 40 more to go! :)**


	11. The Wiggles

**YAY! No school today! :) Updates, updates. I posted another challenge about Aqua, so if you like her... *hint hint***

**This chapter is set when the twins were between the ages of 1 and 3. I kinda stole this idea off of Life As We Know It, but hey, I love that movie. XD**

**Please Enjoy! :)**

**...**

**Mio Fratello**

***...The Wiggles...***

"Where is that _damned _remote!" Zack screamed, tearing up the living room in search of said remote. Vanitas and Sora sat whining, watching him as the older raven looked desperately for the device. Thier young, plump, faces were a cherry color and stained with tears.

"Hush, hush, Daddy's gunna find it! Don't worry!" Zack tried to soothe, before he looked to the T.V. screen. "Oh yes! Home run!" Zack cheered loudly. "Go, go, go go!"

The twins on the couch cried louder with dismay, their voices enough to make a man go deaf.

"Oh... Oh... Oh... OH! HE MADE IT! YES! YES! YE- Where did it go?" Zack wondered aloud, watching the T.V. screen in shock, then horror.

"It's time to wiggle!"

Vanitas and Sora remained quiet, watching the screen as if in a trance.

"If I ever have to disrupt my personal time again Zack, I will murder ever baseball player in the world with my lipstick." Aerith growled, remote in hand.

Chuckling, Zack replied. "Are you wearing anything under that towel?"

With a snap of the wrist, even the wiggles couldn't calm down the crying Fair.

**...**

**LOL on Aerith's part. Silly silly Zack... I have to make another chapter like this! :)**


	12. Slumber Party

**This is a weird chapter. I actually hate it. Just saying. :P My dad used to tell me this story when I was like, five. It actually scared me. O.O**

**Please Enjoy! :)**

**...**

**Mio Fratello**

***...Slumber Party...***

"Come on already, I don't care who it is, _just tell the story!_" Kairi shouted above the madness ensuing in the Fair household. Xion, Namine, Roxas, Ventus, and herself were invited to Vanitas and Sora's birthday sleepover, which just so happened to be the day before Halloween.

"Ven and I already agreed to tell the first story!" Sora shouted, his eyes tearing up, lips quivering, and face scrunching up in a pout; the perfect warnings of a disaster tantrum.

"But it has to be a scary story, Sora." Namine said quietly, hugging her pillow close to her chest.

"The scariest! Something that'll make me pee my pants!" Roxas laughed, spitting out his soda which earned a glare from the raven female next to him. Chuckling nervously, he quickly came back with a "So, got any good stories?"

"Yes I do!" Sora laughed, taking a handful of popcorn and shoving it into his mouth. "Have you ever heard the story of the Sissy-Mint monster?" The brunet asked, while Ven turned off the lights.

"That's the stupidest name for a monster I've ever heard." Kairi scoffed, leaning back in her bean bag chair.

"No it isn't, it's really scary! Tell 'em Venny!" Sora whined, tugging at the blond's shirt.

"Alright. So, there's this guy who lives in the rainforest called the Sissy-Mint monster. He's a beast with feet that were placed on backwards, so when he walks, the footprints he leaves look like he's going the other direction." Ventus started. Roxas snorted.

"Are you serious, Ven? This is so lame!"

"Anyway, _Roxy, _the Sissy-Mint monster likes to lure kids into their caves and-"

"Molest them?" Kairi laughed. Ven stared at her in half-hearted disgust, before he continued.

"And the kids who don't listen to their parents and follow them are boiled alive and eaten by him and... yeah..." Ven scratched the back of his head awkwardly.

"That... Sucked! Man, I wasn't even scared!" Kairi groaned in despair.

"Are you now?"

Screaming, Kairi flailed her arms at the sight of Vanitas, face caked with ghoulish make up, vampire teeth protruding from his mouth. Lifting his neck up, the party-goers were met with the sight of stiches and dried blood.

"MOOOOOMMMMMMY!" Sora screamed, tears already welling in his eyes as he ran out of the room.

"MRS. FAAAAIIIIIRRRRR!" Ven followed soon afterwards.

Nice one!" Roxas and Kairi laughed. Looking up, Namine rolled her eyes.

Xion stood, and slapped her fellow raven on the arm.

"That's not funny."

"Yeah, well, guess what Xion?" Vanitas tried to think of another retort before Xion interupted him.

"You look stupid."

"... M-Mom says I look cool!" Vanitas whined, running out of the room.

"Whatever you said, it worked." Roxas snorted, shoving popcorn into his mouth.

**...**

**Alright, enough of the Halloween mood! Next'll be... I dunno. :P I googled the sissy-mint monster. It didn't show up. DX**

**This chapter was going to be up Saturday buttt... Heh.**


	13. Pregnant

**Thourogly pissed off. I had a lunch detention for the first time IN MY LIFE because my phone fell out of my pcoket. =.= What the hell man, what the hell...**

**Please Enjoy! :)**

**...**

**Mio Fratello**

***...Pregnant...***

"So when you see Auntie Larxene, whatever you do, do not comment on her stomach. Okay?" Zack said as they pulled into their supposed Aunt's driveway. Sora giggled in response, while Vanitas rolled his eyes. It couldn't be _that _bad...

How wrong he was.

"V-Vani..." Sora whimpered, hiding in fear behind his older twin. Vanitas stared, eyes wide with his mouth hanging open at how... how _huge _his Aunt had gotten over the seven month time period they hadn't seen her.

"That's... She's... I..." Vanitas gawked. Did she eat a cow or something? Two cows?

"Vanitas, Sora, in a few short months, you'll have new friends to play with!" Aerith giggling, touching Larxene's buldging stomach fondly.

"How? Where?" Sora asked, delighted with the idea of new friends.

"Well you see, little boy of my cousin-in-law Aeirith, I am a girl. And I am about to have a baby. Because I'm pregnant."

"What does that mean?" Vanitas asked, puzzled as he peered over the recliner Larxene rested in.

"It means right here," She smirked, rubbing her belly, "I have a baby. Growing inside me."

"_What_?" Sora screamed. "You ate a_ baby_? How could you!"

"No, no, no. I think it's more of an alien growing inside her. With tenticles and suction cups." Vanitas mused.

"An Alien! " Sora cried.

"Yeah, I mean, just look at her. She looks like an alien herself; probably is!"

"_VANITAS_!"

"I mean... Sora did it." Vanitas said, running out the back door to hide in the yard.

Sora gulped in fear from Larxene's wrath.

"Well, you see, um... Help..."

**...**

**These chapters suck! :(**


	14. Buon Compleanno

**Well, I'm on a bit of a mental vacation from trolling this site with updates, but today's my mom's birthday, and this idea just CAME to me in an instant. LOL. No matter how old you get mom, your still the weirdest person I've ever seen. Now you know where I get it. XD**

**She's 40- spread the word! Heh heh. *hides from angered mother***

**This is going to be a LONG chapter, justa let you know! :)**

**Buon Compleanno- Happy Birthday.**

**Please Enjoy! :)**

**...**

**Mio Fratello**

***...Buon Compleanno...***

Shuffling into their father's study, Sora and Vanitas tried to act as secretive as possible. Quickly, the eldest Fair caught on. Leaning back in his chair, Zack yawned out, "Oh, I wonder where my boy's are. I sure would _love_ to buy them a new toy..."

It took all of Vanitas strength to drag Sora out of the study.

/Later/

"Psst." Sora whispered from the doorway. Turning, Zack smiled.

"What's up, Sora?"

"Agent Dirty Paws reporting for duty, sah! Um, Van-Van wanted me to give this to you..." Throwing a hastily put together paper airplane at Zack, Sora left without another word.

Opening it, the letter read:

_Have you forgotten, today?_

Zack pondered the note, before classifying it as one of the twins' pranks and continued on with his work.

/Later-Later/

"Soooo..." Vanitas started, chewing on a cupcake fondly as he sat upon his father's workdesk. Zack stared at him with adoration and wonderment. _Just how did Vanitas get a cupcake without me knowing...?_ "Do you know what today is?" The younger, onyx haired male started.

"Um, Wednesday?"

"Yeah, but the date...?" Vanitas licked the remaining icing off the vanilla treat.

"Okay little man, tell me what's on your mind or... Or your grounded."

"You? Ground me? _Ha_! I'd like to see you try!" Vanitas laughed, amber eyes glinting with amusement.

"Go to your room."

"But-"

"Go. To. Your. Room. _Vanitas_." Zack narrowed his eyes, and set his son on his feet. "Now."

"Would you just listen-"

"I said now, Vanitas!" Zack shouted. Vanitas went quiet, staring at his father in shock. Zack never yelled, ever, _especailly_ at his family.

For a moment, Zack detected hints of sorrow and hurt in Vanitas' eyes. Before he could apologize, however, the younger boy glowered at him, running off to his room.

The door slammed shut.

"Vani!" Sora ran after him.

Zack slumped down in his seat, feeling _much_ older than he actually was.

Running a hand through his hair, he muttered aloud, "What have I done?"

/Later-Later-Later/

Sora knocked timidly on his father's office door, scared he'd be sent to his room like Vanitas was. His twin still didn't unlock or even answer his door.

"Daddy?"

Turning around, Zack set down his phone with a, "Hang on a sec" smiling broadly at his other son.

"Hey, Sora. What's up?"

"You do realize Vanitas was trying to tell you today was Mom's birthday."

Sora's face wasn't happy. His eyes weren't sparkling. Even more, he said Vanitas instead of Vani.

The little boy was serious.

"Wha-" Checking the calendar on the far side of the wall, it was indeed, Aerith's birthday.

"He knew you forgot. But he wasn't mad, he just wanted to help you figure it out for yourself. And you yelled at him."

Sighing, Zack plopped down on the floor.

"I was pretty mean, wasn't I?"

"You were beyond cruel."

"I must've hurt his feelings pretty badly..."

"I think I heard him crying, too."

"What kind of father am I?"

"An inconsiderate, work-a-holic who has no time for little boys with black hair and golden eyes."

"Since when did you turn into Oprah, Mister 'I-have-the-authority-to-point-out-Daddy's-faults'?"

"Don't go mockin' my girl, Sugar Daddy." Sora snapped. "All I'm saying is, you should apologize to Vani. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to work on my hole to China so I can buy that dress Kairi wanted."

/Later-Later-Later-Later/

"Happy birthday, honey!" Zack smiled, hugging his wife and kissing her cheek. Aerith giggled, clutching her present excitedly.

"You remembered!"

"Actually," Zack scratched the back of his head nervously. "I forgot. But I had the help of an amazingly, wonderful, little boy who pulled me away from work and helped me remember."

"Aww! I'd like to meet him sometime."

"You will. And hey, remember how you sometime's call me Sugar Daddy?"

Aerith cocked her head to the side. "Yeah, why?"

"Don't do that anymore." Zack shuddered, exiting the room.

/Way Later/

Creaking the door open, Zack stepped into the pitch black room.

"What do you want?" He saw the movement from the bedsheets.

"I came to say I'm sorry."

"Sorry isn't good enough!" Vanitas snapped, running over to the wall to flick on the lights, before running back to his bed; dinosaur boxers and all.

"Well, I know but, will a new game system thingy help?" Zack smiled, holding up a box. "I have no idea what this thing is, but the guy at Best Buy recommended it."

Vanitas shot up, holding his hand out for the present.

He stared at it in awe, before glancing wearily at his father.

"I'm sorry, Vanitas. Thanks for helping me remember Mom's birthday." He smiled. Vanitas stared at him, before throwing himself on the older male.

"Thanks... Daddy." He whispered into the crook of Zack's neck.

"Anytime."

"Hey, what does Sugar Daddy mean?"

"I'll tell you when your older."

"When I'm eight-teen?"

"More like twenty-one."

**...**

**Told you it was long, but this is by far my FAVORITE CHAPTER! :3**

**Sorry I made Zack seem like a buttmunch, but, you can see why this wouldn't work out if I made him happy and Sora-like.**

**A few of these things I've felt like I've heard/seen somewhere before, but... I dunno. Like the sugar daddy thing and the last few lines. Weeeiiirrrddd.**

**TheOneAndOnlySucessor- If your reading this, and I know you are, I imagined Michael running around in his boxers when I typed Vanitas. LOLOLOLOLOLOL. Ah good times, good times. Until he grabbed your butt. O.O**

**Heh, inside jokes. XD **


	15. Lost

**I was planning on updating something but... Drabbles drabbles. :/**

**This actually happened to my brother when I was like seven living in California and went to Lego Land for the first time.**

**Please Enjoy! :)**

**...**

**Mio Fratello**

***...Lost...***

_Panic, do NOT panic. Everything's fine... _

Eyes scanned the crouds of the playground, searching for the missing brunet. He'd told that idiot to stay put for two seconds and now? Poof! Gone!

"Sora?" Vanitas shouted once more, trying to draw out his twin from the playground.

_What if he's in trouble?_

"Sora!" He called out, a hint of desperation in his voice. "Sora, where are you?" He broke through the mass of people, even causing a few kids to cry. He'd laugh at them later, because right now he needed to find-

"V-Vani?" He heard whimpering. He turned, and saw the cause of his worries hiding underneath a bench.

Relief flooded his small bones, before joy, then anger.

"Sora, where in the _hell _were you?" He growled, crawling in the space to sit beside the brunet.

"Here..." He mumbled. "Daddy said he wanted to take us on the Journey To Atlantis, but... I didn't want to go. I'm scared."

Blinking, Vanitas replied, "Then why didn't you just say so?"

"B-Because I didn't want to hold you and Daddy back..."

_Oh._

"Well... Come on." Rather roughly, Vanitas grabbed Sora's hand and made their way back to Zack and Aerith.

"Hey you guys, ready to go on the ride?" Zack beamed.

Sora glanced around nervously. "W-Wel... No."

"What? No?"

"Daddy... I'm-"

"Me and Sora aren't gunna go because I'm scared. And Sora has to stay here to protect me." Vanitas stated matter-of-factly. Sora astared at his twin, awe oozing from his 'O' shaped mouth.

"Okay... Then I'll catch up with you guys later, Uncle Cloud's waiting."

Vanitas nodded, and turned to follow his mother.

"Thanks, Vanitas."

Smiling ever so slightly, he waited for his brother to take his hand.

"Anytime."

**...**

**XD LOL. WEIRDNESS!**

**EXCUSE NEXT PART OF A/N IF YOU NO LIKELY CURSING AND INAPPROPRIATE COMMENTS.**

**Hey, hey, hey, have you ever had someone bend your pinky finger back and say that was your sex noise? I let like 6 people do it (Thats so wrong XD) and I like half screamed half laughed "Oh fuck yeah"**

**XD I'm such a bad person. :/**


End file.
